


Fly, Ride, Tie

by Ki-chang (legendofthedwelf), legendofthedwelf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fly With Me, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, I Tried, I have a thing with changki holding hands to the point of bruises, Light Bondage, M/M, POV changes bc I still love pain, Rimming, SO MUCH BANTER, Sleep Deprivation, They love each other so much, being high on sleep deprivation is a thing, birthday fic, changki rise, feelings and soft and smut, horizon - Freeform, it's more symbolic than functional anyway, only a little bit though, probably doesn't even count as bondage, strong switch changki energy, they are very much in love, very very light bondage, why are they talking so much and in innuendo omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/Ki-chang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/legendofthedwelf
Summary: Making plans for Changkyun's birthday while juggling comeback preparations and sleep deprivation isn't easy, especially when the birthday boy himself doesn't even care that much about it anyway. Kihyun is nothing if not determined though. Changkyun is just full with warm and fluffy fuzzy feelings because having a few hours in the dorm with just Kihyun means more to him than any present ever could.Their sore hands afterwards are totally worth it.





	Fly, Ride, Tie

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly five months late, yay me. I wanted to write something for Changkyun's birthday, and then stuff happened so I was unable to, and then it took me five months to finish this.  
> Originally this was supposed to be ““inspired”” by Fly With Me, but I was unable to do the song justice in any way, so it’s just what it is now. I’ve taken the Horizon lyrics from the mnet video and Fly With Me’s from the MV.  
> I have a thing with changki holding hands to the point of bruises and I love it.  
> (Title, let's ignore the title)

 

 

Honestly, the highest level of Whipped™ that Changkyun can think of, is when all seven members of them are dead tired and running on fumes, eyebags only hidden by layers upon layers of concealer, hair stiff from product overuse and no time for a proper washing, and Kihyun stares at him from under his stupid, perfectly groomed eyebrows, eyes bright in an almost crazed haze, and declares to the entire room: 

“My boyfriend is a goddamn deity.”

The highest level of Whipped™ is making heart eyes at your significant other, even while high on sleep deprivation and looking like Death has run them over a couple of times. 

One might say, something that Changkyun is actually quite prone to do. And yet, there is Kihyun, worshipping him all the same while the man can barely stay upright himself.

They are indeed stupid like that. Because Changkyun can come home late from his studio, find Kihyun still up and pandering around, obviously waiting for him, and the main vocal only needs to take one look at him to groan loudly over how nobody is allowed to shine this brightly at the ungodly hour of five am. 

Not only Changkyun though, but they all have the tendency to run only on energy drinks and coffee and being high on bodily neglect in the middle of the night, _especially_ during comeback preparations. But that just means that he and Kihyun are all the more swooning over each other half-drunk off caffeine in the kitchen, not being able to sleep at all. 

Because they are Whipped™. 

It’s one week before Changkyun’s birthday and Kihyun has intercepted him mid-tirade about how Kihyun is blinding him with his beauty at two am, dragged him to a kitchen stool and sat him down with a glass of water for each of them, and now they simply stare at each other, Changkyun waiting for Kihyun to speak while Kihyun just admires the rapper in front of him. 

“What do you want for your birthday, Kkukkungie?”

Changkyun twitches almost imperceptibly, because he got, _and yes he's going to say it_ , lost in Kihyun's eyes there for a bit, and even though the older one has spoken with his usual soft tone, the fact that he broke the silence suddenly startled the rapper. He stares bleary-eyed through his fringe at Kihyun, who looks awful( _ly beautiful_ ) with the bags under his eyes and the weird manic glint in them. 

“Uuuh.” He groans, blinks, and hopes that that'd be answer enough, but Kihyun just continues looking at him unblinkingly, leaning forward. 

“Uuuh. I don't know. A new pillow?“ 

Kihyun already reaches for his phone when Changkyun realizes his mistake and scrambles to backtrack. 

“No no no, I don't need a new pillow, it was a joke!”

Kihyun's stare pierces through him, and he only slowly lowers the phone again. 

“Then what?”

“I don't know, hyung! I don't care.” 

“It's your birthday!“ 

“IT'S JUST A DAY!“

“LET ME DO SOMETHING FOR YOU!“

“OKAY, LIKE WHAT!?“

Kihyun breathes in deeply and then continues, though with a lower voice. 

“I don't know?“

Changkyun lets his head fall down onto the table with a dull thump. 

“No no, wait, I can come up with something! Uuh, uh…” Kihyun flounders about for a good minute until he helplessly looks at Changkyun again. 

“I can fuck you?”

Changkyun lifts his head to stare, unimpressed. 

“Like, that's what I’d do for you?”

 _Silence._  

“I could also ride you? That would also be me doing something for you, right?“

More silence. 

“Or, I let you fuck me? That, also, is me doing something for you, isn't it?“

“.....why do you want to give me sex in the first place?“

“No offense Changkyun, but you look like you desperately need it.“

“As if you look any better!“

“Gee, thanks babe, good point though, okay, Changkyun, listen-” Kihyun actually falls off his chair as he leans forward too far in his attempt at making his point clear. Changkyun doesn’t even have the energy to feel bad for him, and watches listlessly as Kihyun rightens himself up on his knees and plants his hands down on Changkyun's thighs with force, making him wince. 

“You see, we are both incredibly pent up,“ he starts while rubbing his hands up and down, trying to ease the sting, “and we have no opportunity to let go of some steam because we both are way too good at our job, and care about it way too much, so we had two hours at the hotel last time and did nothing because we were too caught up this thing called “guilt”. So, let's mark your birthday as the day we will consciously take time off to get off.“

Changkyun feels his muscles protesting as arousal starts to get noisy in his veins. Kihyun looks at him imploringly, pretty and powerful on his knees, and then explodes with:

“I want to have sex with you, Changkyun!“ 

“We have time now,” he blurts out, because it's true, the others have all gone to bed while they stayed in the kitchen, restless. 

“Now is _not_ good, Changkyun,” Kihyun whines, really whines, letting his head fall into the younger’s lap. “We _need sleep_!“ 

“It's arguable, really. I mean, it would be way easier for you to do something down there, than to separate and wash up.”

Kihyun raises his head slowly, smirking at him tiredly, eyes shining with fondness. And they are really shining, like he's about to cry, and it's _not fair_ because he is such a pretty crier.  

“Baby. We can't.“

“Then don't propose shit like this while looking like that and being down there!” He growls out, pulling him up with what seems to be the last of his strength, into a kiss that is pathetically not sexy or sensual at all. Kihyun holds his face and tries to save it, but in the end they both end up forehead to forehead, eyes slipping closed. 

“So, what do you say about your birthday present?“

“I. Don't. Care. Do whatever. With our luck there'll be a sudden schedule then anyway and I won't actually finish what I want to show monbebe.”

“You're such an optimist.”

“You're on your fucking knees, about to cry because you want to get off but you refuse to do _something_!“

“Don't tell me you want to have sex, Changkyun? “

Oh and Kihyun is grinning so widely at that, with his cheeks red, that Changkyun wants to squeeze him really, really tight. Instead, he pokes a finger into his side and watches with tired amusement how he crumbles to the floor with jerky movements.

 

Amidst his own giggles and flinches at phantom fingers poking his sides, Kihyun hears his boyfriend laugh under his breath and wants to be mad at him, but hell, he would have done the exact same thing in his position so he can’t _really_ be righteously mad at him. He flops down on his side, the cold from the kitchen tiles seeping through his clothes but he can’t really feel it, his need for sleep has made him numb with exhaustion.

“So, will you let me do it?”  
“What, plan the sex for my birthday?”  
“Let me do something for you for once, Changkyun!” He yells from his position on the floor, poking Changkyun’s bare feet that lost all their colour a while ago. Why he refuses to wear socks or house shoes, Kihyun will never understand. 

“Which is planning how we’re going to have sex.”

Kihyun heaves himself up, putting all his weight on Changkyun’s poor thighs again, and gets very close into his face, noses touching. 

“That and more, you little shit. If you’re not going to care about your birthday, then let me do it.”

Changkyun just breathes for a while like this, slowly shaking his head from side to side to brush their noses together again and again. Kihyun’s heart will give out any minute, he’s sure of it. Then, the rapper kisses him, gently, softly, just moving his lips over Kihyun’s thicker ones. 

“Alright then, Kihyunnie. Make my birthday a special one.”

 

The funny thing is, that once Kihyun was well rested, he didn't even need to think as hard about what he's going to do as he had feared when it was four am and he begged Changkyun to let him “give him sex”. Because Changkyun is the rock to Kihyun's match, the rock that can light the fire within him. There's something he had wanted to do for a while now, a year to be exact. And planning it all won’t even be that difficult. 

**MX**

Getting the others out of the dorm hadn’t even been that difficult, since they hung off Changkyun the entire day already to the best of their abilities. Minhyuk had been a little difficult, since he deliberately pouted when Kihyun had asked them in between a break from dance practice, when Changkyun stumbled to the bathroom, to give them a bit of alone time tonight. Hyungwon also had been a little shit about it, but in the end, they agreed, of course. Though only for a couple of hours, since everyone needs all the sleep he can get. 

So now, with the dorm empty and Changkyun fresh out of the shower in just a pair of shorts, an oversized hoodie and a beanie over his damp hair, Kihyun feels the good kind of nerves beginning to flutter in his stomach. 

“Chang-kyun-nie~,” he sings as he skips in three steps onto the couch where the rapper is lying on his stomach, scrolling through his phone. Changkyun lets out an “Oomph!” at the sudden additional weight on his back, locking his phone and sinking completely into the couch. 

Not wasting any time, he leans down to Changkyun’s ear and says in a low voice:

“Come to my room, Changkyunnie.” 

Changkyun flinches away, but as Kihyun lifts himself up on his hands and knees he turns onto his back, regarding him with a half-smirk, skin still slightly flushed from his shower. 

“I thought we already finished with giving me presents, hyung?”

“ _I_ wasn’t finished. Now c’mon.” He kisses him quickly on his nose and then hops off the couch, hauling Changkyun up when he holds out his hands. 

They stumble into a standing position, faces almost knocking together but Changkyun steadies them before they can fall over. Kihyun can’t help but grin, excited to show Changkyun what he prepared, when suddenly Changkyun tilts his head to the side and leans forward, pushing their mouths softly together. They’re still holding hands, which Changkyun squeezes as he softly moves his lips slowly, and Kihyun reciprocates. 

After what feels like hours they pull apart but stay close, and Changkyun murmurs against Kihyun’s lips:

“I wonder what you got me, hyung.” 

“Follow me and you’ll see,” Kihyun mumbles back, mind slowly catching up even though it had been an incredibly chaste kiss. But he shakes his head slightly and takes a step back towards the hallway, tugging Changkyun with him.  

Stopping in front of the door to his room, he pushes Changkyun's beanie down over his eyes, playfully saying with a stern voice “No peeking!”. The younger just giggles in response and pushes his hat down, all the way over his nose, wiggling a bit in position as Kihyun opens the door with one arm and pushes him through it with the other one. 

“Stay there,” he says and Changkyun obediently comes to a stop, spreading his legs and clasping his hands in front of him. Kihyun snorts at the display and closes the door, going around his room and making sure everything is in place, and then he flips the switches and slips behind Changkyun. He notes his grin, right before the younger says “Aah, I'm so nervous, what are you going to show meee…” 

“See for yourself,” and with a quick movement he pulls the beanie right off his head, earning a slight grunt. As Changkyun shakes his head to regain his bearings, Kihyun puts his hands lightly on his hips, over the hoodie, waiting for a response. 

He has actually been a little bit worried about what Changkyun’s reaction might be to him dressing up his room, pillows all over the bed, an extra mattress with more pillows in front of the bed itself, different coloured lights hanging from the ceiling and the curtains wide open, showing the black night sky. He knows Changkyun digs romanticism, despite how quirky and spontaneous he can be with his date plans that end up in the weirdest places and positions, so he tried his best. And he might say that he was successful, with how Changkyun leans back into him after a few moments, fingers wiggling behind him and landing on the material of Kihyun’s sweatpants, grasping there and not letting go. 

“It’s beautiful,” he murmurs after what feels like an eternity, leaning more into Kihyun, and Kihyun gladly takes all of his weight. 

“I take it is to your liking then, hyungnim?” 

Changkyun snorts a laugh, a dorky happy sound, and then turns his head as best as he can, raising an eyebrow. 

“I can think of several ways to show my appreciation here?” 

Kihyun quickly kisses that pierced, cocky eyebrow and then nudges him towards the mattress. 

“Now, don’t ruin my plans, we have time later for that.”

“We actually have time?” There isn’t as much sarcasm in that statement as Changkyun probably intended as he carefully, almost reverently steps towards the fluffy nest Kihyun had built.

Kihyun just hums, still thinking about how to break _that_ particular topic, and follows him, Changkyun’s arm outstretched as his fingers still grasp onto his pants. The younger digs his bare feet against the blankets, toes kneading the fluffy material, and Kihyun leans against him this time, kissing his shoulder over his hoodie and looking over his shoulder down at what he is doing. It’s so simple, so innocent, the way he plays with one of the nearby pillows, contrary to the suggestion he uttered earlier, and Kihyun buries his face into the back of his neck, nuzzling the soft black hairs there, stalling. He had prepared for today, and then his plans have been ruined so he made new plans but he isn’t as confident in them anymore as he was before. And he promised Changkyun that he’ll get something amazing for his birthday (or well, he set that as his goal and Changkyun just expects him to do _something_ , but, eh, details) and has to present it to him soon. Actually, any minute now. 

He squeezes his arms around Changkyun’s waist, twirling them around in a flourish and then flops himself down on the mattress. Changkyun laughs lightly, puzzled, and looks down at him with a questioning half-smile. Kihyun’s heart skips a beat. 

“So the thing is,” he starts, tugging at Changkyun’s pants so the younger joins him, cross-legged in front of each other. “The thing _is_ , that we're in the midst of preparing the comeback and we _don't_ actually have a lot of time.”

Changkyun raises that eyebrow again. 

“And the others might have agreed to giving us the dorm for a couple of hours, but the fact is that they won't stay away for long because they need the rest, just as we all do.”

“Yeah…?”

“ _So,_ it's not like we can do something grand, even if I had planned it.”

Changkyun stays silent, tilting his head back, looking down at him over the bridge of his nose, and Kihyun feels like he’s under a microscope. He resists the urge to squirm and decides to man up and just admit to his shame. 

“We don’t have the time to do what I said I’d give you as a present. Or what I planned to, because we. Don’t have, uh, time. Yeah.” 

He unintentionally glares at Changkyun as he says all this, as if it is the younger’s fault his plans fell into the water, and Changkyun’s lips are twitching, as if he’s trying his hardest to hold back his laughter. 

The audacity. 

Kihyun slowly reaches for a pillow and Changkyun purses his mouth into a grimace. And, well, Kihyun deserves that probably. Still doesn’t make him appreciate being laughed at, so he throws the pillow at the rapper who ducks down to dodge it, and then starts giggling. 

With a deliberately blank face, he watches how Changkyun starts curling in on himself, not being able to hold in his laughter anymore, very much to the chagrin of Kihyun. 

“You… you were on your knees in front of me, basically crying because you wanted to have sex so badly but we couldn't do it, making a grand speech about how we're going to have sex on my birthday, and here we are, not having sex because in the end we really don't have _time._ ” 

Kihyun kind of wishes Changkyun would choke on his tongue. Or put it to good use, instead of mocking him and laughing his ass off. 

“I planned something anyway, you asshole!”

“Oh, how _wonderful_ you are.”

“Fuck you,” he mutters, pouting at another pillow. 

“Hadn't that been the plan?”

“Oh, ha ha.“ Kihyun starts to get up, sulking, pride more than bruised. Immediately, Changkyun flings himself at his legs, still laughing but smiling genuinely. 

“Kihyunnie-hyuuung, come on, don't suuulk!” 

“Get up, I told you I have something planned and just because you're being a little shit doesn't mean I will let you ruin my plans.”

“That's why I love you!”

“Yeah yeah, not my good looks, always the inside that counts.” 

Changkyun hangs on his arm until he pulls him up as well into a standing position, not deigning that with a response, but smiling at him lazily. 

“You're a marshmallow. “

“I can cut you.” 

“Will you though?”

“If you ask nicely, I will cut you into tiny little pieces, starting with that tongue of yours you're so proud of.”

Changkyun gasps dramatically, hand over his heart. “Not my tongue, hyung, how could you destroy something you love so much”

Kihyun is _not_ blushing. “You'd be surprised what love can do. Now stay there and don't move and stop hindering my plans.”

Changkyun actually deflates a little at that and smiles small at his bare feet, digging them into the blanket again. 

Kihyun walks to where he has set up a little music corner, a small set of speakers around his laptop that he wakes up from sleep mode. He has a couple of CDs and albums around it as well, and a few fairy lights that Jooheon has given him for “atmosphere”, and it’s nothing grand but a simple, cozy corner where he plays music. It’s what he likes, and what he wants to share with Changkyun. 

He starts up the playlist and unconsciously pouts at Changkyun's small and sad smile when he looks at him over his shoulder. He never wants him to feel bad. But he did plan this and wants to make it as good as he can. 

As the first song starts to play, one of Changkyun’s favourites, a slow thing with a lazy beat, Changkyun slouches a bit where he stands, tilting his head to the side and regarding Kihyun with an open expression. He knows exactly how to play Kihyun, showing himself open and non-judging to whatever Kihyun has planned, and now Kihyun feels bad for snapping at him. 

Sighing softly, he starts bobbing to the beat and skips over to Changkyun again, kissing him quickly and chastely on the lips and pulling back before he can react. The corners of those thin lips tug up a little at that, and yeah, they are okay. Kihyun is forgiven, Changkyun is forgiven too.

“Wait here, okay?” Kihyun says quietly into the instrumental pause of the song, and Changkyun nods small, swaying a bit to the beat as Kihyun walks to his bed and tilts the covers back.

He is a bit surprised that he isn’t shy about having rope on his bed, or that he even thought of this in the first place. Changkyun makes a soft, curious sound behind him but doesn’t actually say anything, so Kihyun takes the dark purple rope and turns around, smiling at Changkyun. 

“You trust me, don’t you?”

Changkyun still has his head tilted, and his eyes crinkle a bit in mirth.

“So far, you haven’t given me a reason not to trust you…?” 

Kihyun steps closer to him so they are facing each other directly, the tips of their feet almost touching, socks to bare skin. His grip around the rope is loose, relaxed, and as the song plays its last chords he takes Changkyun’s left hand in his right one, caressing softly over the skin with his thumb, and waits for the last notes of the song to fade away.

As Fly With Me starts to play, Changkyun’s stance changes again, becoming less slouched and more focused. Kihyun has to suppress his smile a little, lest he beams like a beacon, because Changkyun’s pride in his song is contagious. He slowly starts to wind the soft rope around Changkyun’s left wrist, making sure he is doing it properly. Not that the rope work he has memorized is particularly complicated, but this _is_ their first time doing something like this, so he wants to get it right, taking care that no skin gets pinched in-between. 

Changkyun watches intensely, eyes switching between Kihyun’s face and his hands. 

When he finishes tying Changkyun’s wrist into a simple pattern, he gives a little leeway and takes up the next part of rope and starts winding it around his own right wrist. He is sure that he isn’t imagining the shiver that Changkyun tries to suppress. And then, just as he had secretly hoped, Changkyun hesitantly wraps the rope in one loop that he remembers from just a few seconds ago but falters after that, so together they finish tying up Kihyun’s wrist as well. He takes the leeway he left between their hands and, looking at Changkyun who looks at him wide open eyes, just as the song plays the last chorus, he entwines their fingers and ties their hands together with the ends of the rope.

Changkyun swallows with the last beat, looking at where their wrists are covered by soft rope, and when another song starts, another one of Changkyun’s favourites, something sensual, he looks back up into Kihyun’s eyes. 

His lips part and Kihyun’s eyes fall to them, an automatic reaction by now, but no sound escapes them. And then Changkyun swallows and tries again.

“What…” he trails off immediately, his ears red, and when Kihyun looks back up into his eyes their focus is almost overwhelming, with how intensely the younger is staring at him. 

“It’s your present,” Kihyun explains, shaking their hands a little. “I wanted to give you something more but I couldn’t. So I’m giving you me, this room, the few hours we actually have.”

Changkyun’s brows knit together and Kihyun knows he hasn’t explained this well. Trying not to get frustrated at himself, he starts again, tugging them a bit closer together. 

“We’re a package deal, aren’t we?” Changkyun gives a small nod as Kihyun waits for a sign of agreement. “I wanted to give you something that can relax you, that we could do together that can relax you. Because even though it’s your birthday, I want to be selfish and enjoy it together with you, instead of letting you decide on your own how you would like to spend it, since I know that you don’t like to celebrate it. So with this,” he shakes their hands again for emphasis, “right here, you can do whatever you want, but you have to do it with me together because it’s my present to you and I planned this for you.” 

Kihyun is unconsciously pouting. He had it all planned out, his speech and different variations of it for different scenarios, and yet he can’t really get his words right, sounding like a demanding child. 

Changkyun takes a small step forward as well, decreasing the distance between them even more. He has that half-smile again on his face, lips tugging upwards just the slightest bit, and then he squeezes their hands too.

“So, just as you said, you give yourself to me?” 

“In whatever way you want me. I am yours, just as you are mine,” for emphasis he squeezes their hands as tight as he can, lightly tugging to make his point clear, “and it’s your birthday. So, the birthday boy gets to choose what to do with his present.” 

For a long moment Changkyun’s eyes roam all over his face, down to their hands and up again, his own face going through a range of emotions, starting at amused to happy to touched to the verge of tears. The current song ends and Fly With Me starts up again, making him huff a laugh, and then he waits until the fitting lyrics come up. 

“I wanna drown in your arms, 

let me swim, baby, I will dive in deep to you, 

My body’s tied up yeah,

I will be yours so you can be mine…” and all the while he pushes Kihyun down onto the mattress, clumsily navigating with their bound hands until they land messily on top of each other.

Kihyun giggles at the mess that they are, goosebumps erupting all over his body as Changkyun arranged himself on top of him, and then the rapper is kissing him deeply. 

Kihyun sometimes forgets a couple of things about Changkyun. For example, that Changkyun actually puts his shoes away properly of his own free will, or that he would gladly invite Kihyun into his studio, even at four in the morning. Or, like right now, that if Changkyun wants to, he will take his time and savour what he has in front of him, thoroughly enjoying his time. And Kihyun’s thoughts turn hazy because Changkyun won't stop kissing him, so he tries to get his free hand to tug at their clothes, because as it is, they don’t have _time_. But, Changkyun is oh so overwhelming when he wants something. 

His grip on the hoodie loosens slightly when he gets distracted despite his best intentions, licking into Changkyun’s mouth when the rapper lets him, but luckily Changkyun seems to get the hint and his own free hand starts wandering too. 

At some point, when they’ve stopped kissing long enough to slide their fingers under clothes to touch bare skin, Changkyun slides down Kihyun’s body and mouths over a bare hip where Kihyun’s shirt has ridden up, singing the chorus of Fly With Me lowly into his skin. It is intimate, and tickles, and there’s warmth in his chest, in his belly, in his groin. 

They stay like this for a while, Kihyun just letting Changkyun do as he pleases, since that's what he promised him after all, but Changkyun has been fumbling with the buttons of his shirt for _way too long_ already, all while he has been kissing and nipping all over Kihyun's chest and stomach. He managed to undo the first few at the top and then got distracted, so Kihyun has to get the rest open by himself. It’s not the easiest thing to do with only one hand, and as nice as just making out is, Kihyun had _a goddamn plan…_

He almost rips the last button open, and then pushes at Changkyun’s shoulder to stop him from giving him a very long line of hickeys along his hips. The younger complies, albeit slowly, giving one last lick to one particular sensitive red spot that has Kihyun suppressing a shiver. 

“C’mon, you too, show off that body you’re working on.” 

Changkyun grins at him with both eyebrows raised, leaning back so that they both can get up on their knees. Their tied hands bump against the mattress, arms twisted slightly, and then Changkyun sits up on his butt and drags with his free arm his hoodie roughly over his head, exposing nothing but bare skin. 

“... you’re wearing a hoodie.” Kihyun states monotonously, staring at where the oversized thing bunches up horribly just behind Changkyun’s left wrist. Mayhaps he should have paid attention to that before he tied their hands together.

Changkyun huffs a laugh, slumping against the bed, hair a mess and cheeks slightly flushed. Kihyun still has his shirt on, open and unbuttoned, hanging open and framing his hips where tight boxers are straining with his erection. Changkyun has said once that he really likes the appeal of leaving some clothes on during sex, of not getting completely naked. Which is funny, considering how much he enjoys being naked, but still Kihyun has indulged him of course. And now he does too, relishing in how the blush extends down towards his chest, covering his shoulders and collarbones completely. It’s endearing how he can be affected by so little only, when he has no qualms groping Kihyun during a meeting and eating him out with his fucking tongue in the bathroom during practice. Granted, he does that when he knows Kihyun is stressed and could really use the distraction, but still. 

The younger has his upper body bent in a weird position against the bed, and stares at the picture Kihyun is making. Kihyun likes it when Changkyun looks at him this way: wanting, appreciative. It’s empowering, and became a point of comfort over the years. 

“So, you’re really all mine?” Changkyun’s low voice brings Kihyun’s thoughts back to the present.

“Yup,” he replies, popping the p. Changkyun sits himself up on the pillows, leaning more comfortably against the bed, and flings his free hand out to tug him closer.

“Come here, then.” 

Kihyun walks the couple of steps forward on his knees and then smoothly positions himself in one fluent motion on Changkyun’s lap. Changkyun wraps his free arm around his waist, and then _smushes_ his face into the exposed muscular chest in front of him.

Kihyun has to admit, that startled him, but he sure as hell is not complaining. 

“You really like my chest, huh?”

“Could live here forever,” Changkyun mumbles. 

“You just have to work out a little and everyone is suddenly all over you,” he teases, tone light as he cards his free hand through Changkyun's messy hair. 

“You've always had a great body, hyung, don't lie,” Changkyun nuzzles his face against his sternum as best as he could. It tickles, in a pleasant way, and Kihyun just lets him do that for a bit. Though of course it won't stay innocent like that, and soon he feels those lips part and warm breath hitting his skin, damping it. Squeezing his eyes shut, his hand tugs just lightly at the strands in its grip, and of course Changkyun has to press his chuckle wetly against his chest. 

“So… what do you wanna do, Kyunnie?” 

Changkyun just hums, lapping at his chest, barely _not_ grazing his nipple. It drives Kihyun up the wall, but he promised to let Changkyun do what he wants, so he grits his teeth. But it’s so _frustrating._

“Why’re you so impatient, hyung…“ Changkyun murmurs, pulling him even closer with his right arm while he extends their tied hands to the side, away from their bodies. In order not to topple over, Kihyun quickly puts his left hand against the side of the bed Changkyun is leaning against, practically shoving that side of his pectoral into the younger’s face, and in true Changkyun style the rapper immediately sinks his teeth into the exposed skin.

Fucking hell. There really is no way Kihyun could have prevented the startled moan punching out of his chest. Changkyun laps at his bite, languidly, right hand diving under Kihyun’s shirt at his back and slowly sliding down. 

“Don’t… don’t you want to make a decision soon, baby? We can do whatever you want, I promise.” 

“You really _want_ this, despite it being _my_ birthday present, Kihyunnie- _hyung_ …” 

Kihyun can hear the damned smirk in his voice, in how he emphasizes the honorific. 

“Baby, we don’t have time to take our time, I’m sorry, so you really should-”

“Ah, yeah, you’re right. Well then…“

Changkyun wiggles beneath him, grabbing onto Kihyun’s ass suddenly with an iron grip, and before Kihyun can even consider saying something in reaction to that, Changkyun lifts him up a bit and slides all the way down until he’s resting on his shoulders, and sets Kihyun back on his chest.

Kihyun stares at him, heat flaring inside his groin at the proximity of it to Changkyun’s mouth, and at the surely uncomfortable as fuck position his head is in. 

As if on cue, the younger grimaces. 

“Hol’ up, hol’ up…“ he grumbles in English, and wordlessly Kihyun lifts himself up again and moves with him as Changkyun maneuvers himself onto a pile of nearby pillows. And then the younger flashes him a look, cocking his head in that way he does on stage, when he’s riling up the audience and playing up the feral part of his stage persona, jutting out his chin slightly. 

There’s a part of Kihyun that is dying to not be pliant, to not play to Changkyun’s whims, just to see what he will do. But, alas, he made a promise. So, _pliantly_ , he lowers himself once again down onto Changkyun’s chest, earning a pleased smile. 

“I like you like this,” the rapper murmurs, eyes on his dick bulging out in his boxers. Kihyun bites his lip, fights the shiver those pleased words invoke in him. 

“However you want me, baby…“ 

“Hmm, I really want to explore how far you’d adjust yourself to what I might want from you, Ki…” He licks his lips, right hand back under his shirt and touching bare skin, “... whether you’d be able to go soft and hard on me as soon as I asked you to…” He flicks his eyes up to Kihyun’s, dark and intense, glimmering in arousal. “Take off your underwear.” 

Kihyun complies wordlessly, holding the eye contact. He has the urge to quip, to say something to every word Changkyun speaks in that deep voice, but a bigger part of him really doesn’t want to. 

He stands up with his left hand leaning on the bed, right hand connected to Changkyun’s and hanging in the air. It looks comical, especially with the hoodie just taking up so much space there. His eyes drop down his body as he stops to think for a bit how he should take off his boxers the best way now, and Changkyun speaks again.

“If I fucked you absolutely senseless and then asked you to destroy me even more in return, would you be able to do it? Doing what I want, whatever I tell you, tonight?” 

Kihyun sharply glances back down at him, eyes flashing. Changkyun is oozing temptation, goading him, blatantly challenging him while using the birthday promise to keep Kihyun under control. Because Changkyun doesn’t want Kihyun complying to him like a robot. Oh no, Changkyun has much more fun when Kihyun is riled up, challenged and barely kept under a leash, because he gets off on laying Kihyun absolutely bare, either by his own hands or by giving himself over to him. But right now, he wants to see what he can do with the power he has. What Kihyun will give him, let him take. 

So Kihyun will gladly give him _a lot_.

He tilts his head to the side and speaks in a low, melodic way, “If that’s what you want tonight, Changkyun, I assure you I will give it to you.” And he slowly slides his free hand over the edge of his underwear, pushing inside and down the slightest bit. Shifting his weight to his right leg, he pushes the boxers down more on the left side, over his hip bone, the skin above his crotch halfway to completely exposed. Changkyun’s eyes shift between his crotch, his hand, his face, and then back again, so Kihyun tilts his head backwards a little to give him a half-lidded look over his nose, knowing how much he loves that, concentrates his weight on his right foot, and lifts his left leg as he pushes the boxers even farther down. 

It’s amusing to see Changkyun struggle in his decision where to look, at Kihyun’s hard dick jutting out from where it was freed from the confining fabric, or his eyes. As gracefully as Kihyun can, he manages to free one leg from his underwear and lets it slide down on his other leg, standing over Changkyun with just his shirt open around his torso. He futilely fights a blush as Changkyun shamelessly swipes his gaze all over him, but vows to stand steadfast and let him look, because it’s his goddamn birthday. 

After having looked his fill apparently, Changkyun murmurs lowly, “Come back down here,” and Kihyun carefully sinks back down, the motion effortless (he _is_ a dancer, after all). His knees are near Changkyun’s armpits, and he feels a little bit self-conscious about his balls resting on the bare skin underneath, hard dick just barely bobbing upwards without touching anything. Changkyun’s eyes are roving all over him and he feels his blush burning his entire face. The rapper’s free hand appears near his hip, laying his whole palm against it, and then he slides it up, over the vast expanse of naked skin Kihyun is presenting. And goddamnit, he feels _so shy_ all of a sudden, as if he just didn’t take off his underwear in the most daring way possible, but they usually aren't naked for this long without doing more than just touching and staring. It’s unnerving, and arousing, and intimate; Kihyun feels a little hazy.

“This is truly the best view…” Changkyun says quietly, reverently, voice almost inaudible it’s so deep. He trails his fingers all over Kihyun’s shoulders, along his clavicle, down his side with a touch so light it barely tickles, yet Kihyun can’t suppress twitching a little by reflex. 

He has to restrain himself badly, to not start touching Changkyun too, to not take this a step further just so he won’t be on display like this anymore. 

Fly With Me starts again (he can’t remember having put it _that_ frequently into the playlist) and he curls his hand into a fist where it rests near his left thigh, because his own song is apparently enough to finally get Changkyun to take this further. Those beautiful, unevenly painted fingers wander over his abdomen and ghost over his crotch, Changkyun’s palm giving off heat where it hovers above the head of his dick. All Kihyun can do is watch transfixed. 

A soft, sudden exhale has him lifting his eyes to Changkyun’s face again, and he is pretty sure he would be going up in flames by how much fire the boy underneath him is shooting at him through his eyes . 

“You’re so pliant, just letting me do as I want, fuck Kihyun…” 

Even if he wanted to say _something_ , words have left him a long time ago. 

“Show me more, baby,” with those words the hand closes around Kihyun’s dick, and unbidden a moan startles out of his throat, all while he is still locking eyes with Changkyun who is starting to look as wrecked as Kihyun feels, “Show me, hyung, show me your present.” 

Swallowing his shyness and willing his body to move, even though he wants nothing more than to drown in Changkyun, he thrusts slightly into Changkyun’s hand and has to break the eye contact as Changkyun squeezes around him. 

Hell, it’s just his hand but it feels so good, with how much tension they’ve built up around each other. He moves his hips, almost unconsciously, and hopes it’s enough incentive for Changkyun to finally go further, to do something with a definite goal. And though he tries to keep himself from succumbing fully to the pleasure, he feels his body tipping forward as Changkyun twists slightly around the head of his dick. Kihyun shoots his hand out to the bed, to hold onto it, the movement so sudden Changkyun stops too, causing a whine to rise in his throat when the hand leaves his erection. 

That hand is suddenly at his chest, pushing him up slightly and Kihyun sits further back up as best as he can while his dick is weeping for attention. 

“You said I can have everything I want, hyung, but damn…!” Changkyun laughs, strained, and flicks a nipple with a black nail, “I can’t decide what I want, you look so, so tempting, I just want everything, your mouth, your hands, your dick, your ass, your legs-”

“Time!” Kihyun grounds out, eyes squeezing shut as Changkyun cups the side of his chest, thumb laying over his nipple and moving maddingly slowly, “We don’t have time for everything, please choose something…!”

“You’re so cruel, hyung, giving me a feast and telling me I can only eat one thing…” 

Changkyun tugs at their bound hands, suddenly, and Kihyun barely manages to bring his left elbow near Changkyun’s head in order not to ram it into his side. Their noses are almost touching, and he feels Changkyun breathe through his grin against his lips. And, well. He’s this close to the boy he loves, he can’t be blamed for leaning down and kissing him, attempting to reign them both in. 

“Please don’t compare me to food…” he whispers against those pretty, pretty lips when he comes up for air, and feels a bit proud when Changkyun just hums a “mmkay” and juts his chin up for more kisses, which he gets, of course. 

Finally, Kihyun pushes himself up with his free arm again to decide what to do next, but with that movement his still hard dick drags over Changkyun’s stomach and it feels so _good,_ because he temporarily forgot about everything except Changkyun’s mouth, but now the sensation hits him again full force and he can’t help but moan and grind his hips more against the warm skin, chasing the feeling. 

“Fuck, your dick, you’re so hard, hyung…! C’mere, wanna suck you, c’mon.” 

Apparently, desperation does the trick, because Changkyun’s languidness disappears and he is suddenly very invested in taking things further.

So, with a relieved sigh, he sits himself higher on Changkyun’s chest again, lithe arms coming up over his thighs, giving Changkyun his dick to suck on, pressing their tied hands into a nearby pillow so he doesn’t topple over at the perfect wet heat around his dick. 

Changkyun gladly takes him, reaches with his free right hand to his ass and pulls him even closer, and it’s unfair, really. Because he might have tied both of their lead hands but Changkyun is still more skilled with his right hand than Kihyun is with left hand, and his fingers are oh so nimble and wicked. 

He feels them at his hole, ( _finally, a decision_ ), and he tilts his hips and moans, twisting his body slightly. Changkyun moans as well, around him, always having had a thing for sucking Kihyun off, and the vibrations just feel _so good_. He rolls his head back and thrusts forwards, the fingers at his hole, although dry, pressing teasingly but insistently. He’s not one for enjoying feeling pain during sex, not really, that’s more Changkyun’s thing, but the slight sting does zap straight to his dick. 

“Aah, keep going, baby…” He flexes his arm to feel how tight the rope is, barely being able to separate their hands. He feels close, embarrassingly so in his opinion, but he had been teased for quite a while already. Changkyun licks around him, his mouth so warm and wet it can break even Kihyun's strongest concentration, and he tilts his chin so Kihyun's dick slides into his throat and that is just - _fuck…_! 

“Shit, you're-! Too good, Changkyun, fuck fuck _fuck…_ ” his voice breaks into small moans, high and increasingly more desperate. Nimble fingers slide to the space between his hole and his balls, and press down on the skin as Changkyun swallows tightly around him, and he is gone. 

Changkyun hums around him again even as his mouth fills with cum, he even stretches his hand more to ghost his fingers over his balls, and that more than anything undoes Kihyun the most. He crumbles slightly in on himself, gasping because Changkyun tongues unrelenting at his softening dick. 

“Hngggkyunnie…” 

“Hmmmm…” Changkyun tilts his head back to suck on just the tip of his dick, making Kihyun twitch harshly, pulling a sharp whine out of him, and then he says around the sensitive flesh:

“Sit on my face, Ki.”

Changkyun pushes slightly with their tied hands, so Kihyun lifts his spent dick fully out of his mouth and moves forward, free hand against the side of the bed holding him up and he groans high-pitched as that too-talented tongue starts lapping at him, fingers pressing against his hole again even though saliva can’t even be considered as lube. But the sensation feels too good, especially with his orgasm only a few seconds ago so he presses into the touch, whining loudly, not caring about the sting anymore as they enter him the slightest bit, dick twitching at the overstimulation. 

Changkyun has the innate ability to make him feel good in just the right way. He knows Kihyun's body, in a way that should be creepy but isn't, he knows how to move, how to touch, to keep him right there on the edge, or keep him exactly in that state of bliss without it causing too much overstimulation, just the right amount that Kihyun gets hard again, impossibly so, and is also able to cum again. 

Unless explicitly asked and spoken about beforehand though, Changkyun doesn’t ever really “torture” Kihyun with that, in comparison to Kihyun himself as he definitely has a sadistic streak and no real qualms about exploiting it (since Changkyun also basically lets him). So, nice as Changkyun is, when Kihyun can’t control his whimpers anymore, sounding very distressed despite his best intentions, he pulls his fingers out and stops licking at him, pushing him back as best as he can. Kihyun flops down on his right side, their arms twisted strangely to accommodate the strange position, and Changkyun grins at him. Boy hasn’t come once on his own birthday and yet here he is, smiling all too happily. Damn him. 

“Birthday boy,” he murmurs, breathing calming down only a little, rolling slowly onto his side and entwining their fingers properly again, giving Changkyun A Look™ from underneath his sweaty fringe. Said boy is still smiling at him, but it grows smaller and instead there's the focused expression on his face again, eyes sharp. “You haven't come once, on your own birthday.” 

Changkyun hums in understanding, glancing at their hands when Kihyun squeezes the fingers, and despite how much Kihyun would love to let Changkyun continue what he had been doing at his ass, he thinks _he_ needs to do something. Something different. It's his birthday and he isn't supposed to do any work. And he already had his fun, so now Kihyun should show him a good time. 

He slowly props himself up on one elbow, fingers still entwined, and leans over Changkyun. 

“Let me give you a present.”

“You already gave me one.”

“What did I give you, a room full of pillows and lights?” 

“You gave me time. Everyone got me something, and you did too, but right now, what you've given me is time, and you. I really can't ask for more.”

Kihyun looks at him, eyes roaming all over his face. Changkyun wears such a relaxed expression, eyes filled with love and affection and appreciation. Kihyun hearts swells to what feels like twice his size, so he leans down and kisses his nose, his cheeks, every bit of skin on his face that he can reach. Because Changkyun is such a gentle, kind, perfect person that Kihyun has difficulties sometimes talking to him, because in so many ways Changkyun is everything that he himself thinks he is not, and he loves him, admires him so much.

He pulls back because he is torn between his need to look at Changkyun and keep kissing him, and is met with eyes roaming over his face so incredibly fondly, gently, with so much love and affection in them that Kihyun's chest squeezes painfully tight. If he loves Changkyun till the end of eternity, then Changkyun loves him unconditionally forever. 

The younger man quirks a smile, eyebrows arching in a way that tells Kihyun what he will say next will be sassy and not good for Kihyun's heart. 

“Besides, hyung, can't I take care of my present the way I want to?”

The exhale practically shudders out of his chest.

“Then how do you want to take care of your present?” he asks with the steadiest voice he can muster. He might have just come, but he is still far too riled up to not get hard again.

“Hmmmmmm,” Changkyun hums, drawing the sound out, bordering on obnoxious, as he lifts his free hand to card through Kihyun’s hair. “I think I’d like my present to do what he feels like doing at the moment. I don’t want to spoil a good thing, so…” he grips gently at the strands and pulls them back together for one long, deep kiss, staying close to whisper against his lips, “…take care of me, hyung. Give me more of your present.” And he tilts his head a bit more to the side and bites down over Kihyun’s entire mouth.  

Kihyun makes the mistake and instinctively jerks away, feeling Changkyun’s sharp teeth digging into his skin and scraping along before he lets go, grinning up at him, smug as hell. Kihyun stares at him incredulously, mouth tingling.

“What was that for?!?”

“I don’t need to treat you like a delicate package, do I? I’m pretty sure the goods evaluation said “sturdy”.”  

And yes, Changkyun has the most irritating mix of a shit-eating grin and the most happy smile on earth on his face. 

“Well, don’t try to break your present, you should care for it if you want to get as much out of it as you can.” 

“Maybe my present should make sure then that I won’t get bored of it?” 

Changkyun flutters his eyelashes at him while Kihyun glowers, unamused. The older shakes his head and pouts, and leans down with his head to bite lightly at his chest. 

“To think I wanted to make this special, take care of you and giving you a relaxing time, and that’s how you choose to spend it…” 

Changkyun just laughs, bright and unbothered, and well. Hearing him like this, having him like this, happy and content and quipping, with stars in his eyes, then Kihyun doesn’t care how much he gets teased. It’s all worth it for Im Changkyun. 

He starts kissing him all over, their tied hands having become easy to navigate around, and Changkyun is so pliant and just lets him do as he wishes now. Kihyun wants him to feel good. Wants to give back what he has received. And he’s thinking about what to do to make him feel good, not realizing how he stopped moving and just nibbled at Changkyun’s neck, lost in thought. 

A wince disrupts his thoughts. 

“Hyuuung,” the rapper whines slightly, trying to move his neck away from where Kihyun keeps the skin trapped in between his teeth. “If you wanna give me another present, then make me cum, not bite a hole in my neck!” 

“What, don’t tell me _you’re_ a delicate package now, baby…” Kihyun murmurs, still feeling a bit peeved about having been bitten right over his mouth, and Changkyun laughs breathily at the flippant response, because of course he does.

“Wanna open me up and look inside, check whether I'm full of sensitive content?” 

“Oh god, please let us stop with these innuendos, I'm begging you.”

Changkyun laughs, a full body laugh that looks quite strange while he's lying on his back, not being able to curl in on himself with Kihyun halfway draped over him, and Kihyun just flops down over him, over his stomach, earning a grunt. 

“I thought… the last one was quite good, actually…” Changkyun wheezes out with the additional weight on top of him. 

“Is that what you want me to do?”

“Is that what _you_ want to do to me?” 

“If that's what you want from your present-”

“Oh god hyung, just get on with it already!” The younger groans, mock annoyed, laughing all the same, and Kihyun feels so warm knowing that Changkyun is so happy. Though he might just get mad for real if he doesn't get a move on. 

Pushing himself up and away on his knees, he leans over the bed to get the lube he has put there somewhere together with the rope. Changkyun's fingers are running up and down his stomach, drawing circles above where Kihyun's dick really starts to get hard again so soon. The vocalist grits his teeth to not let the building moan escape. 

His fingers find the bottle of lube and the few condoms so he pulls them closer to the edge of the bed, not really sure whether they'll be needing the latter. They're both very worked up, especially Changkyun. 

“Kyunnie, do you want to move to the bed-?”

“Nope,” Changkyun interrupts him, spreading his legs widely and awkwardly around where Kihyun is kneeling beside him, “I'm perfectly fine here in this cozy nest you built.” 

Kihyun can't suppress the snort when he sees Changkyun struggling, so he moves in between his legs properly and takes the bottle of lube in his hand. 

They don't really speak after this, Changkyun is watching how Kihyun opens the bottle with his mouth and puts it under his arm so he can squeeze lube onto his fingers. And when he trails his wet fingers over the younger’s dick, his balls, over his perineum to finally press against his hole, Changkyun let's out a deep sigh and practically melts. Kihyun quirks a gentle smile and presses the first finger in. 

Changkyun always tends to go limp when he's fingered. It doesn't last, especially not when they're high on the rush after practice or performances, but there's always this moment when he goes limp, closes his eyes, and really _feels_ what's being done to him. And Kihyun dares to say that he knows how to use that to his advantage. Because, as Changkyun has impressive control over Kihyun's body, Kihyun knows how to drive him crazy with the slightest touch. He should have just started to slightly run his fingers over Changkyun's neck while he was getting rimmed, just a subtle movement back and forth, and soon Changkyun would've been a fidgy, whimpering mess. And he knows how to bring the younger into the perfect juxtaposition between melting and going crazy. 

Adding another finger, touching as much as he can to the beat of the last chorus of the current song (something that is so inherently _Changkyun_ he had to actually look up the song while making the playlist to check whether it is not actually a song from him), he feels his mind slipping slightly as his thoughts zero in on the body beneath him. 

He starts to hum when Fly With Me comes on again. And he’s sure he isn’t imagining the shiver that goes through Changkyun at that, as _he_ starts lowly singing the words into his skin now, leaving trails of hot humid air, fingers mapping out the insides of the rapper. 

His voice doesn’t really fit the song but he knows how happy it makes Changkyun when he sings it, so as he spreads his fingers wider, dick already hard again, Changkyun arches his back slightly with an almost inaudible gasp. 

“Y’know…” he starts, slightly out of breath, “I wasn’t only thinking of monbebe when I wrote this song. You, Kihyun, you too…” he trails off, fingers squeezing as Kihyun spreads him wider. 

Kihyun continues to hum, glancing up and getting lost in the soft, subtle, but nonetheless strong reactions Changkyun is showing. He doesn't even really concentrate on his fingers anymore, rather he is completely focused on Changkyun's face and moves his fingers accordingly to his expressions. He likes doing this, likes how Changkyun is open to him and him only, no walls up and no doors closed. Especially not when they're like this. 

“You want monbebe to tie you up?” He asks because he remembers that Changkyun said something important. The rapper laughs in response, breathyly. 

“I'm theirs, as much as they are mine. Just as you are mine and I am yours. It's…” Changkyun trails off as his eyes slightly roll back, his head falling gently against the pillows and his legs spreading more on each side of Kihyun. And, _fuck,_ he's now even more spread out than before, and Kihyun shivers as he feels precome dripping down his dick as it gives a twitch. 

Changkyun has his shy moments, of course he does, just as Kihyun has his where he is blushing like crazy and Changkyun just loves to ruin him. But over the years they have been like this already, it has been happening less, and when they're like this, everything bared and bathed in familiarity, there is almost no room for shyness. Not that it isn't endearing, especially Changkyun who can be oh so confident, oh so shameful. 

“It's…?” Kihyun mumbles, leaning in and speaking directly against the skin of the younger’s dick, lips softly caressing because Changkyun loves his mouth so much. 

“It's… aaah, it's a, a connection, to you and everyone, and a guarantee, that I'll always be there-!” He cuts himself off as Kihyun inserts a third finger and aims right at his prostate, punching the air out of him. Because, because _damn,_ he loves this boy so, so much. 

He doesn't dare look up, sure he's going to see Changkyun smirking because he simply knows Kihyun too well, and focuses on spreading his fingers, getting them buried to the hilt as deep as he can. Changkyun starts to twitch, body waking up from his melted state, so Kihyun just keeps thrusting his fingers in, pressing their bound hands into the mattress. 

Changkyun swears, deep in his throat, hips rising up from the pillows, and how he still didn't come baffles Kihyun. He knows Changkyun has a thing for edging, even goes so far to edge himself when he's in the mood, and, well - apparently this is the mood. It's when Changkyun's hips thrust up and his hole clamps down tightly, legs straining, that Kihyun slowly takes his fingers out and at once the rapper collapses back into the pillows. 

“Fuck, Kihyun,” comes a breathless gasp, and it drives Kihyun insane.

“How the hell did you still not come, baby…” he wonders, panting slightly, trailing his wet fingers lightly over Changkyun's straining dick. Changkyun whines, and then laughs. 

“Maybe I'm not full of sensitive content after all.”

“You call that not being sensitive content?” 

“Just c’mere, baby.” And Changkyun tugs at their bound hands with strength Kihyun really didn't expect him to still have. Kihyun instinctively holds onto his side with his free hand, slipping off the sweat damp skin and putting his weight on a nearby pillow, and Changkyun's free hand tangles in his hair and pulls him into a filthy kiss. Really, Kihyun is powerless to resist those, and it's his turn now to melt and moan. 

Changkyun's big tongue licks thoroughly into his mouth, devouring him, holding him by his neck gently but possessively. 

“Don't worry about me, hyung, and just continue doing what you've been doing down there.” The words are spoken directly against his lips, brushing against each other. 

Focusing on Changkyun's breath fanning over his face he puts his weight on their bound hands next to Changkyun's face and reaches down to grasp his dick. He closes his hand around it and squeezes slightly, stopping when Changkyun arches up a little bit again, and then he does it again and again, squeezing and letting go, pumping his hand without moving it up and down, just squeezing at the same place, and Changkyun is moaning loudly and Kihyun wants to tear him apart. 

“ _Fuck_ , hyung, it feels so _empty_.”

Kihyun almost comes at that. Seeing Changkyun so lost in pleasure he feels himself be close, really close, and when Changkyun whines that it takes an extraordinary amount of self control on his side to not come, because this might have been one of the hottest thing Changkyun has ever said.

(Changkyun himself _still_ hasn’t come, and Kihyun wonders just how he is able to endure it.) 

“I… don’t think I could last fucking you, Kyunnie…” 

Changkyun laughs, lying there like a king beneath him, completely nude, hard, spread open, unbothered and without a care in the world. 

“You could put a cockring around yourself, hyung.” Oh, and he says this so gleefully, panting with a manic glint in his eyes, and he must feel so desperate too, but he has worked himself in a state where he can stay like this for a long while, as long as he gets constant stimulation that is _just_ not enough. Because Changkyun is like that.

“I don’t think you’d like that so much. You’re way too close to enjoy me losing it like that, aren’t you?” 

There’s the slightest plea in his voice, because he’ll do it for the _birthday boy_ if Changkyun really wants that, but it’s absolute torture to be inside of Changkyun with a cockring preventing his own release. 

“Hmm, I wonder…” 

Changkyun tilts his head back in mock thought, and Kihyun slowly positions himself more fully above him. Because he needs to cheat a little, unless they are working each other up to the point of the others returning and them still not being finished. 

He presses their bound hands back into a pillow, balances his weight carefully on both his arms, and just as Changkyun's eyes flicker back to him in curious arousal, he presses forward with his hips to rub his erection over Changkyun's balls. The rapper swears, legs twitching up and falling even more open. He lowers himself down, the lower part of his stomach dragging over the head of Changkyun’s dick, while his own dick rubs over Changkyun’s hole. The younger moans louder and it seems that maybe, maybe he has reached his limit too, after all. The tip of his dick is so wet, smearing filthily all over Kihyun's very light happy trail that has started to grow again (he's shaving regularly, for performances, but also because Changkyun has a very weird fascination with smooth skin (just as he absolutely has a thing for Kihyun's hairy arms and legs, no matter how much he claims not to)). Kihyun thrusts down, Changkyun’s dick feeling slippery as it almost glides over his skin, while his own slips into the rapper the slightest bit. At once, Changkyun's legs come up behind him and press him down even more as he himself thrusts up, and Kihyun's is too damn aroused to control his movements anymore. He groans, thrusting his hips roughly, dick sliding up and down, and groans louder when Changkyun tilts his head up and bites into his neck. 

“ **Yeah, c’mon baby, take your pleasure…** ” 

“Fuck…!” He swears loudly. Because recently Changkyun thought it would be a splendid idea to talk dirty to Kihyun _in fucking English_. 

“Fuck, I wanna feel you, _hyung,_ you're so good when you're rough with me.” 

“Changkyun _shut up,_ please!” 

The little shit laughs at how desperate his voice must surely sound, his own pretty much ruined from all the moaning, the sound coming out in a rough croak, and still it makes Kihyun's heart flutter. 

“Hng, hyung, Kihyunnie-hyung, _baby~_ ” 

He doesn’t continue talking, rolling his hips up in a way Kihyun is regretting immensely not being able to watch, and Kihyun realizes he's waiting for his undivided attention. Just to pay him back for still using the birthday privilege over him he thrusts his dick against him, this time slipping inside a bit more, to hear him let out a startled moan and a full body shiver, and then he goes back to just rubbing it all over his taint and balls. 

“What did you want to say, _baby?_ ”

Changkyun swallows a few times to collect himself, pride blooming in Kihyun's chest at that, but soon those eyes are back on his and Kihyun knows he's going to get payback for his payback. 

They really are dumb like that. 

“Nee, hyung,” he growls out, freeing one hand and sliding it up Kihyun's chest, viciously flicking over a nipple. 

“Imagine _me_ fucking _you_ with a cockring around my dick.” 

Changkyun is the incarnation of evil temptation in 175cm of sensuality. 

“And, hyung, let's go even _further_ ,” Changkyun grabs him around the neck and pulls him down, growling into his ear: “You're wearing a cockring too.”

That breaks him. Kihyun cries out, pressing Changkyun down, his dick stuttering against his hole over and over again and that tease of tightness whenever the head slips the tiniest bit inside, ripping moans from Changkyun, rips his own orgasm from him. He groans, mewling high in his throat as Changkyun presses up as best as he can in his position, the pressure on the head of his dick while he's coming almost overwhelming. Changkyun sneaks his free hand down his body and out of reflex, or more like too many situations where Changkyun would tease him into oversensitivity, he grabs it and slams it into a pillow, hips still stuttering, but now he changes his weight onto holding Changkyun's hands down as he starts to come down and rides out his orgasm. 

He's vaguely aware of someone whining, though not really aware whether it's coming from him or Changkyun. Panting, he drops his forehead onto the heaving sweaty chest beneath him, the grip around those thin wrists loosening as he lowers himself down to his elbows. 

“Kiiiiihyuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn!” 

Changkyun's whine ( _so it was him_ ) slowly registers through the fog in his brain, and he hums, absent-mindedly pouting his lips and kissing whatever skin he can reach. 

“Hyung, it's my _birthday_ and you've come twice while I haven't come even once!” 

“And whose fault is that…” Kihyun murmurs but heaves himself up, staring through slightly teary eyes (Changkyun's hips can make you cry, it's a fact) at the birthday boy still beneath him, at his own mess and the still leaking, angry red dick poking at his naval. Changkyun himself is flushed so red, all the way down covering his chest, eyes gleaming in desperation while he tries to breathe calmly (it's hopeless, and Kihyun feels so goddamn endeared). 

“How do you wanna come, baby?” 

Changkyun throws him a glare and thrusts once, grunting with Kihyun being more or less a deadweight above him. And Kihyun gives him a lazy smile and caresses with one hand over his heaving chest. 

“I don't _care,_ but you're the one making big promises and not keeping them!” It's so, so endearing seeing Changkyun get all whiny and pouty and desperate on him, especially when he has been in control the entire time. But Kihyun didn't intend to tease him like this, so he slides his hand down and carefully wraps it around the heavy erection, and when Changkyun whines at the touch he slides the rest of his body down too and quickly but surely swallow him in one go. 

A shaky hand is in Kihyun’s hair, tugging and pushing harshly, and he relaxes his jaw, easy to do when he's so languid from coming himself, gently sucks and swallows as best as he can, and soon Changkyun squeezes their bound hands tightly and comes with a low groan, thrusting up desperately but Kihyun takes it all in stride. 

With slow movements, partly because he's still riding his own high, and partly because he feels like savoring Changkyun's taste, he swallows slowly and languidly all while his mouth is still around Changkyun's softening dick, to hear him whine and whimper and to feel his hair pulled at more. 

Changkyun's hips fall limp and what sounds like a sob rips out of his throat when Kihyun swallows the last of him, the head squeezed by the back of his throat, and it's only then that he pulls himself up and off and sits back on his knees, staring at the beautiful mess he made out of his boyfriend. 

They pant for a while, in uneven unison, Kihyun caressing over Changkyun’s thighs and hips while Changkyun just has his eyes closed, breathing little by little slowing down, being the sexiest and most attractive man Kihyun ever laid eyes on, and they live together with several greek gods. But, call him whipped, no amount of muscles or handsome faces could ever compare to Im Changkyun.

“Did you like your birthday present, baby?”

A lazy grin spreads over Changkyun’s face, eyes still closed.

“I enjoyed it very much, thank you _baby,_ ” he growls out the last word, because of course he does, voice rough from moaning, squeezes their bound hand but pain shoots through them immediately. 

 

Changkyun flinches and loosens his grip at once, but the pain tingles through his fingers still. He opens his eyes to stare at where they are still connected, and only now notices how red and chafed their skin has become. 

And really, they are so stupid.

Kihyun peeks at him from behind his bangs, dried sweaty strands hanging over his eyes, and he has his lips pressed together not to laugh. 

Changkyun lets his head fall back and grins wryly up at the ceiling. 

“Those will be some very interesting bruises to explain.”

Kihyun giggles and takes his free hand away from his hips to start working on the knots.

“It will probably hurt more for a bit when I take this off.”

“At least we’re hurting together, that makes everything easier.”

Kihyun pauses and shudders violently, tripping over the first knot. 

“That was awful, don’t say something like that ever again.”

“Aww, but Ki,” Changkyun heaves himself upwards, groaning at his lax muscles protesting, and uses the momentum to plant a hard smacking kiss right against Kihyun’s cheek, much to his utter shock, “you _love_ it when I’m cheesy like this.”

Kihyun glowers at him from the corner of his eye without any heat, and then pecks him quickly on the lips. 

“Help me take the rope off.”

“Always.” Changkyun really can’t stop himself from grinning now. He feels high on getting release, on being with Kihyun, on just being happy, and he just wants to kiss his boyfriend all over, to thank him for the wonderful birthday present, for loving him and wanting him and just being with him. 

Kihyun carefully undoes the first knot but smiles small nevertheless. 

“You’re a perv, Changkyunnie…”

“Who’s the one who tied our hands together as a special way of showing our connection?”

“Who’s the one singing “Tie up me” in the first place??”

“Who’s the one who rapped “Baby girl you earned it”??” 

They break into laughter immediately after that, Kihyun curling in on himself because he’s shaking so hard, so Changkyun tries his best to undo the second knot too so that they can finally take care of their hands. Though he’s also giggling too much.

“You’re a kinky man, Yoo Kihyun.”

“I need to be, with a kinky boyfriend like you.”  
“Hmmm, now who influenced whom?”

“Pretty sure you’ve been rotten ever since you stepped foot on ‘murican soil.” 

Changkyun is giggling into his fist while Kihyun is fiddling with the last knot, because teaching Kihyun internet slang had been the best decision he’s ever made.

“Y’know what they say, Ki, the ones grown up conservative and repressed are the most kinky ones.”

“I’M NOT REPRESS- and it’s not conservative like that-! Oh, why do I even bother…” Kihyun trails off sulkily as Changkyun is hiccuping from laughing so hard and trying to suppress it.

The knots are finally loosened and Changkyun is peppering Kihyun’s face with kisses while the rope slowly and carefully slips off their hands. And he feels the warmth of the blush under his lips, how Kihyun’s lips tug up easily, how he leans into the feather-light touches. 

It’s a strange feeling, to have air touching where the rope was firmly bound for quite a long time. Their skin is rubbed raw, angry red lines criss-crossing around their wrists and palms, fingers stiff from holding onto each other for so long. But it feels weird, wrong almost, to let go now so blood can circulate properly again. It feels empty, and even though every movement hurts, their fingers twitch towards each other, as if they belong together.

Changkyun lets his head fall into the crook of Kihyun’s neck, lightly kissing the skin there.

“Happy birthday, hyung.”

“It’s _your_ birthday, silly,” Kihyun laughs.

“I don’t really care about it though. You made it special, so it should be a day where you get congratulated as well.”

Kihyun doesn’t reply to that, so Changkyun trails kisses from the base of his neck to his shoulder and then back up towards his ear, and Kihyun shudders slightly and pulls him closer with his free hand. 

“We should clean up,” Changkyun murmurs into the soft skin behind his ear, Kihyun just humming in agreement but not showing signs of moving at all.

“Let’s make it quick, I planned on cuddling the shit out of you as the perfect climax of your birthday present.”

“He says shit like “perfect climax” but when I say suffering together is better than doing it alone I’m the horrible one…” 

Kihyun groans loudly, against his ear, and then winds his left arm under Changkyun’s arms to heave him up with himself. They stumble, laughing and grunting and whining because everything _hurts_ and is sticky with dried cum and sweat.

“You are horrible.”

“I’m your horrible then.”  
“That is some terrible grammar, Daniel.”  
“What do you expect of me, you kinda fucked me out with your performance.”

Changkyun grins widely as Kihyun dramatically pulls his face into a grimace, though then he fixes his stare on him and leans closer, their noses touching. Changkyun raises an eyebrow, the pierced one because Kihyun loves that one _a lot_ , and fights the heat rising into his face because Kihyun’s eyes are intense right now, burning through him. 

He tilts his head and leans in for a kiss, slowly, languidly moving their lips on top of each other, and Changkyun would melt if Kihyun wasn’t holding him up. He raises his right hand to cup the back of his hyung’s head, and they’re lost in each other, slowly steering each other into the general direction out of the room and towards the bathroom. 

After they managed to separate themselves, showering was a quick affair, probably the fastest shower they ever took together. They somehow managed to coordinate themselves enough that the hand the other can’t really use yet is replaced by another right or left hand, and luckily the entire endeavour was obnoxious enough that they didn’t get distracted at all, managed a quick skin care ritual that should suffice for now, and then they are back in Kihyun’s room, throwing pillows on the bed and burying themselves in them, under the blanket, cuddling close as if they hadn’t seen each other in weeks. 

“Say, Kyunnie, what exactly are you working on? We know it’s your mixtape, probably, but you’re kinda set on not telling us anything until you release it.”

Changkyun hums, breathing into Kihyun’s hair with his eyes closed. It’s true, he does want to surprise everyone with his collaboration song and that’s why he isn’t talking much about his progress. And no one is actually pushing him, even now Kihyun would stop asking if Changkyun didn’t want to tell him. 

… and he does want it to be a surprise. 

… but Kihyun always hypes him up so endearingly with everything he creates… 

While he’s contemplating what he should do he squishes Kihyun against his chest, earning muffled giggles and protests and soft hands lightly hitting his back.

““Never know, you should never know, what did I done today and how was it yeah…””

Kihyun stills and falls limp, and Changkyun doesn’t have to see his face to know that he’s staring intently into space, trying his best to understand what he’s saying. 

““Now we don’t have to talk, I’m calling your phone I should make a wave. 

Then we fall in the ocean, I might have to call again.

Never thinking about the other things oh baby don’t waste it, 

I’ve been waiting all night long, we can take it slow,

Ain’t got mind lemme grab you more deeper.””

Kihyun starts caressing up and down his back while he listens to him reciting his chorus, and it gives him the confidence to tell him, even though he’s still working on the song and tomorrow he will probably change it up again. But he’s pretty sure about the lyrics already at least, so he quotes Elhae’s part too, and stumbles a bit over his words when Kihyun starts kissing lightly at his chest. 

““I love what we have baby, don’t you let me down yeah.

How can I explain this, come and make me wet my your under-””

Kihyun snorts a laugh, hitting his back lightly again, and Changkyun grins, having expected that reaction. He just squeezes him even closer and continues.

““I know you want me too, don’t hesitate, you’re my home so baby take me there.””

And for the last part, he bends down to say it right in his ear:

““Just come over.”” 

Kihyun shivers, shoulders hunching up, and smushes his face against his chest. They stay like this for a bit, breathing together, Fly With Me once again playing through the playlist. 

Changkyun feels Kihyun moving and putting distance between them, and then _knows_ that he’s looking at him, so with a neutral expression he looks down into his eyes. 

There’s no judgement in them, or apprehension, just curiosity as Kihyun searches his face. 

“Are you going to keep those lyrics?” 

“Hmmm,” he just hums in response, not warily or defensively, just. Neutral. 

“… I think monbebe will understand what you want to say, Kyunnie.” 

“Really.” It’s not a question, but also not sarcasm. It’s not that he’s afraid of Kihyun judging him, since he is aware that those lyrics are risky and well, it’s not like he’s going to pretend that it’s all innocent symbolism. But he’s still going to be careful. Just to be safe. 

“Yup. I understood. So they will too, don’t worry.” And Kihyun gives him a big grin, deliberately closing his eyes, and there’s really no way Changkyun could have stopped the blush from enveloping his entire face. Clearing his throat and turning his face slightly away into his pillow he mumbles a “Thanks, hyung.”

“Aww, are you blushing, Changkyunnie?”

“… shut up.” 

“You are!” 

And with way more energy than he should still have Kihyun breaks free completely from his embrace and pushes him on his back, settling over him and grinning from ear to ear. 

“Tell me about it, about your song. What do you like the most about it?”

Kihyun’s eyes are sparkling, literally shining sparkling stars, and Changkyun knows he’s staring but Kihyun is so beautiful like this, messy hair, flushed cheeks, bare face, naked on his chest with the blanket covering them from the waist down. And he’s Changkyun’s, all of him. The rapper raises his left hand, rope marks standing out starkly against his skin, and although his fingers hurt he still brushes them through Kihyun’s hair, focusing on that because Kihyun’s eyes have started to crinkle fondly, so much love and affection practically pouring onto him that he has to look away unless he wants to drown. 

““I believe in you even when I go blind”. That part, that message… that’s what I feel, that’s what I want to convey.”

Kihyun takes his hand and entwines their fingers, and it feels different without the rope, of course it does, but it also feels the same, in a way. The rope was a connection, a promise, a proof of what they already have and what they will continue to have in the future. But they don’t need rope to hold each other together like that, not really.

And when Kihyun leans forward to kiss him, everything feels just like it should. Right. 

Maybe it had been Changkyun, who was the match, and Kihyun the necessary rock to light him on fire. Because he might have dreamed about this, about a successful career and a beautiful partner, but he had always kind of never fully, 100% believed in it. In himself, that he would make it. But with Kihyun by his side (and the others too, of course, he can already hear them complaining about only focusing on Kihyun) he feels, well, possible. Everything is possible. I.M Possible. 

Kihyun snorts and pokes him in the cheek, and he realizes that he said that out loud.

“You’re so cheesy, Changkyun…”

“What do you mean, my beautiful rock?”

Kihyun lifts a heavy leg over his and pokes him into the side, sated but gleefully watching him try unsuccessfully to squirm away. 

"Mercy, please, it's still my birthday, you said you'd give me everything I ask!" 

"Right now you looked very much like you were asking to be tickled to death."

"You really have the weirdest kinks, hyung."

Kihyun descends onto him, slaps his cheeks with his hands and holds them there, squishing them together to pucker his lips into a pout. And he's very close now. 

"Are these complaints I hear, hyung-nim, were you unsatisfied with my present?" 

Changkyun hums in affirmation through his pout, pokes Kihyun into the side as well only to get kneed in the ribs, but gets a kiss nevertheless before Kihyun releases him and cuddles into his side again. 

"Don't call me a rock, rocks aren't sexy…" Kihyun mumbles sulkily into his skin, once again trying his hardest to cause Changkyun's heart to give out. 

"I don't know about that, have you seen The Ro-" 

"Finish that sentence and I assure you won't have anything anymore that could become rock hard."

Obediently, Changkyun shuts his mouth, grinning wildly. 

A comfortable silence falls over them, and Fly With Me once again starts playing. 

"How many times have you put that song into the damn playlist, hyung?!" 

"Not that often, but I set the entire thing on loop." 

Changkyun opens his mouth and takes a deep breath, but before he can say anything Kihyun continues:

"Shush, I just love the song that much, alright?" 

Changkyun closes his mouth again and does his hardest to will the blush away. 

 

(They are in the middle of massaging their hands again, because the whole rope idea might have been really nice and meaningful and symbolic, but that won't make the absolute agony their muscles are in go away, when the front door opens and the rest of their members spill into the dorm, talking just a tad too loudly to announce their presence. Changkyun and Kihyun look at the door and then to each other, smiling softly and fondly and leaning forward for a chaste kiss, when there's several pairs of feet clamoring towards their direction. 

"Bye bye, peace and quiet," Changkyun whispers, softly biting at Kihyun's lower lip, and Kihyun shudders and exhales soundlessly, before slowly pulling away. 

"Changkyunnnnnnnnnieeeeeeee can we hog you now, Kihyun had you for hours!!!" Hoseok whines through the door. 

"Or you had Kihyun, who knows," Minhyuk adds, rattling the door handle obnoxiously. Changkyun sees Kihyun closing his eyes, breathing deeply, so he surges up and kisses him with a loud smack before jumping off the bed to his feet, wobbling slightly. And before Kihyun could say anything he unlocks the door and flashes their friends in all his naked glory. 

There's a dramatic high-pitched screech, courtesy of maybe Jooheon or Hyungwon, followed by loud cursing and several pairs of feet stomping away again. Changkyun hears Kihyun laughing behind him, positively cackling, so he puts on his most fake innocent voice and yells after the others:

"Hyungs, I thought you wanted to spend time with me?" 

"NOT WITH YOU LIKE THAT!!!" 

Satisfied, he turns around and closes the door behind him, grinning widely as he sees Kihyun tangled in the bed sheets, shaking from laughing so hard. 

"They said they wanted to hang out, but now they just ran away, hyung, don't you think that's really mean of them?" 

Kihyun is just laughing harder at his faux-pouty voice, hiccups wrecking his body, not even bothering with trying to reply. 

Changkyun just looks at him, knows his face shows how whipped and fond he is for this man, his love, his light, and his chest feels warm with emotion. 

He takes two big steps towards the bed and flops down over the ball that is his boyfriend, draping the whole length of his body over him and hugs him with all his limbs, and allows himself to feel content and happy.

"See, you even are in the shape of a rock, Kihyunnie~" 

"Changkyun, I swear-!" Kihyun starts, wiggles around in Changkyun's hold (he doesn't throw him off, and Changkyun really can't help but grin at him) until he can look at him, face set in a Not Amused scowl, "-if you start calling me a rock from now on I will break your nose!"

Changkyun's eyes roam all over Kihyun’s face, knowing he is smiling like a fool, watching how his hyungs scowl slowly melts into a pout, and then he cups his cheek with his bruised left hand and leans down to kiss him again. Eyes closed, slowly, languidly pouring everything he has into it, feeling Kihyun equally melt against him. 

He pulls away the slightest bit, their lips still touching, breathing in the same rhythm. 

"Then I'll just keep calling you my person.") 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so it has been months ever since I was able to actually write something decent, because due to >>stuff<< I have a huge writer's block. I'm proud that I finally managed to finish this, and although I don't think it's that good, I also don't think it's bad. Just that it could be way better. If you were able to enjoy it nevertheless, then I'm a happy cookie. 
> 
> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.  
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nkm284)


End file.
